Naruto Drabbles
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Drabbles. Now up: All Over the World. Sasuke could barely breathe as he watched Naruto do what he had always done best. It had been obvious that if the dobe had one wish, it was to be a singer. And look at him now… An international superstar.
1. Slippery

**_READ ME!!!_**

**Aargh! I KNOW I should be working on my other fics (especially Demons and Vampires sorry!) But I just couldn't seem to get this out of my head! I actually want to post this before my birthday, which was two weeks ago actually... But life got in between so, same old boring story.  
Now another announcment:**

**This is one of the first short drabbles I will be writing through out the year. I will write another four and it is up to you all what they are going to be about! So, at the end please review, state your idea and summary and the title and of course the pairing. Now there are of course some rules.  
1. No yuri or het. I've been in the yaoi mood only for some time now  
2. I'm not going to write full blown lemons (sorry!) since they take so long to write, which is why it'll take me even longer to update!  
3. I won't say no other pairing than SasuNaru or NaruSasu, but keep it in the Naruto pairings ok?  
4. I'm happy to write about Sakura-bashing, so if anyone wants me to kind of beat her up I'll be happy to oblige!  
5. If you want an AU, I'm fine with that as well!**

**Well, I hope to get all you ideas soon!  
-TDaL**

* * *

**Slippery**

Naruto shivered as he walked through the street carrying packs with folders. He pushed the last one into the mailbox and gasped when a big Rottweiler ran up to the door and started barking. Quickly turning around Naruto walked back to his bike, grabbing another armful of folders from his bag and made his way to the next few houses.

He'd gotten this new job a few weeks ago. He had told his parents that he wanted more allowance and had gotten a newspaper with job ads shoved in his face instead. Not that he really minded. It was nice to be outside once in a while and his salary was pretty high. Naruto stopped after pushing another pack in a mailbox to change the song on his iPod. Soon he found a good song and started walking on, humming as he reached the other houses.

Once he finished the street he hopped onto his bicycle, trying to make his was to the next without falling. It was the middle of winter at the moment and the roads were really slippery. He bit his bottom lip as he biked on carefully; the weight of his folders weren't really helping either.

Naruto stepped off of his bike and shook his head, watching as snow fell off of his blond locks. He cursed himself as he covered his ears with his hands. Kushina, his mother had told him to wear a hat, but he'd refused saying it was warm enough.

"Idiot…" Naruto whispered as he made his way into one of the richer parts of town.

He didn't fully understand why rich people wanted folders full of discounts when they had money enough to buy anything they wanted. The street was filled with large villas and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beauty of some every time he came by. He particularly liked the large house at the end of the road. The first time he'd seen it, it had been covered in snow, which gave it a very homey look.

With a sigh he grabbed another armful of folders and made his way through the street. This was the last street before he could finally go home to warm up, maybe drink some warm chocolate milk and eat the cookies his mother had made the day before.

A woman walking her dog approached him and greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto. Going at it again?"

"Yeah. As much as I like doing this I'll be glad when I'm finished today Mrs. Jansen. It's way too cold."

"Well it wouldn't be if you'd dress up properly. Most of your body heat escapes through your head you know. Remember to wear a hat next time." She said as she patted his head.

"Will do!"

Mrs. Jansen walked off with a laugh and Naruto waved as she made her way to the park. He smiled before getting back on track. The first week had been horrifying. When he walked up to some of the larger houses large dogs would come and bark at him. That's how he met Mrs. Jansen though.

Her husky, Aurora had been outside in the backyard. When she saw Naruto she had jumped over the fence, ran over to him and jumped on his back. Mrs. Jansen was happily peeling some potatoes when she heard a scream and Aurora's barks and quickly made her way outside. She shooed the large husky off of Naruto, then helped him get up again. She'd let him come into her house and had given him tea as an apology. They became befriended almost immediately.

Naruto softly sung along with the song he was listening to, he gasped when a motorcycle raced past him and to the house at the end of the street. He narrowed his eyes at the riders back before he walked to drop of the last pack at that very house. Then he could finally go home. He smiled and sang some more.

"Save me, I'm lost. Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as took off his helmet. It had been a hell getting here. The traffic was terrible because of the conditions of the roads, Sasuke'd also almost fallen off of his bike when he came driving into the street. It had been a while since he'd been home though. His parents had invited him for dinner and he was planning on surprising them that he'd be staying for a month.

He'd just put his bike in the garage and was about to go inside when a heavenly voice caught his attention. Sasuke looked to the side to see a small blond make his way up the driveway and to the front door carrying folders.

"I'll pay any cost. Just save me from being confused. Wait, I'm wrong. I can't do better than this. I'll pay any cost. Save me from being confused. Show me what I'm looking for!"

He watched the boy; he called him that because he didn't expect him to be older than sixteen, as he pushed a pack of folders into the mailbox and made his way back down the driveway. Sasuke stared at his back and couldn't help but lick his lips at how good the boy's ass looked in those jeans. He blinked rather comically when the blond slipped on the ice, falling onto his behind.

Acting on an impulse Sasuke ran out of the garage and to the blonds' aid. He leaned down in front of the blond and stared at him.

"Smart move usuratonkachi."

The blonds head snapped up, a growl emitting from his throat.

"What did you call me teme?"

"What's a kid like you doing such a boring job in this part of town?" Sasuke asked as he studied the boys face. He was even more striking from up close. It took all of Sasuke's self control to not molest the blond right there.

"Who the hell are you calling kid?! I happen to be 18; I just needed an extra job though… How old are you supposed to be? 33 or something?" Naruto snapped.

"Well, I'm 23 so that means you were only ten years off."

Sasuke sighed when the other glared at him and stood back up. He held his hand out, waited until Naruto took it and helped him up. Avoiding the blond's eyes he started to brush the snow off of him.

"I can do that myself you know…"

"Hn."

Sasuke stepped to the side, motioning to Naruto that he was done. He watched with a smirk as the blond huffed and walked off.

* * *

What a bastard! Naruto growled under his breath, quickly making his way back to his bike. He really needed some hot chocolate and cookies stat! With a sigh he reached his bike, nearly slipping again, and turned around to glare at the back of his helper. The raven was just walking through the front door.

When the door shut Naruto tore his eyes away from the house and grumbled. The guy had the looks sure, but he was a cocky bastard. Naruto jumped on his bike and quickly made his way back home. His mom would kick his ass for soiling his pants.

* * *

Sasuke had already been in town for three weeks and every Wednesday he'd sit by the window of his room just to see the blond walking through the street. He'd been slightly disappointed when the blond was extra careful not to slip anymore. Slowly but surely the snow was melting. Which was bugging the hell out of Sasuke. If the blond slipped again, then at least he'd have a reason to run out of the house to see him.

He watched the boys back as he turned, walking back to the street. With a sigh Sasuke stepped away from the window and moved over to his bed, picking up a book on his nightstand. Now he would have to wait another week before he could see the blond again.

"Sasuke! Lunch is ready!" His mother called from downstairs.

Sasuke made his way downstairs and quietly sat down at the table. Eating together at the Uchiha household wasn't anything special. They mostly sat in silence as they ate. Sasuke watched as his brother Itachi, who had also come to spend some time with their parents, sat down as well.

"Good afternoon outoto. Was your waiting for nothing again?" Itachi asked with a teasing tone.

This was something Sasuke had never missed. The way his brother seemed to mock him in everything he did.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Aniki."

"Now boys, don't argue on the table. It'll make your mother feel bad."

Both Uchiha siblings stopped talking. Silently glaring at the other when he wasn't looking. Ah yes, another pleasant meal in the Uchiha household…

* * *

Naruto cursed as he stepped on his bike again. It had snowed on Monday and the snow had frozen again on Tuesday night. In other words, he was fucked. Since it was still early in the morning the streets hadn't been salted yet.

Slowly Naruto made his way towards the rich street again. He spotted Mrs. Jansen sitting in front of her television drinking some warm beverage while Aurora lounged lazily in front of the fireplace.

"Fuck! This is the richest part of the city and no one even bothers to try to get rid of this ice." Naruto grumbled as he climbed off of his bike and grabbed the folders.

"I should quit and start again when it's spring…" Naruto whispered.

With careful steps he made his way through the street. His iPod played a familiar song and he couldn't help but sing along once again.

It took a long time until he finally made it to the large house on the end.

He couldn't help but wonder why the driveway was more slippery than the rest of the whole street. It was as if someone had hosed it down or something.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond maneuver through the street. It had snowed again, much to his delight and it was very, very slippery. Oh maybe there was a god out there that loved him.

Of course, Sasuke was always the first to wake. And when he had seen the snow he had ever so slyly grabbed a large bucket and filled it with water before dumping it on the driveway. This made the chance of the blond falling even larger.

He licked his lips as he saw the blond had made it to their house and made his way downstairs. His parents and brother were nowhere to be seen so he could do whatever he wanted without being looked down on.

Hiding behind the curtain he watched as the blond tried to make his way up the driveway. The blonds face was in a concentrated scowl. Probably of falling, again. Sasuke praised whoever was up there when the blond fell fast first, three meters from the front door. It was time for him to come into action.

He opened the door with a stoic look on his face as he looked down at the blond.

"You certainly aren't the brightest at finding out how not to fall, are you dobe?"

Naruto looked up with a jerk and scowled when he saw the sinfully handsome man again. He had just insulted him again!

"Well I'd like to see you do better teme! It's not my fault your driveway is so goddamned slippery!"

Sasuke slipped his shoes on with a sigh and made his way to Naruto without even slipping. He held his hand out once again and helped the blond stand up.

"See? It's very easy."

"Right. And how am I supposed to know if those shoes don't have spikes under them or something? You could just be making a fool out of me!" Naruto snarled.

"Making a fool out of you? No I would never-!"

Sasuke's mouth slammed shut as Naruto leaned just a bit more on him and they fell down to the ground. With a groan Sasuke clutched his head. He opened his eyes, seeing that they had fallen into a rather suggestive position with Naruto on top of him.

"See! Even you can't stay up!" Naruto said with a grin as he pressed all of his weight down on the raven to tease him.

"It's not my fault you're so heavy."

Damn it! He had insulted him yet again! "Hey! I'm all muscles and not fat!"

"Sure… Get off me and let's stand up again."

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke, waiting until the other helped him up again. He grinned when they were standing with their chests pressed together and held out his hand in front of the others face.

"My name is Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

They shook each other's hand before Sasuke invited the blond to come inside to drink some warm chocolate. Naruto happily agreed and they went inside.

* * *

**Baaaaad time skips! Aaaaahh Dx**


	2. Here Comes Goodbye

**Well, since no one reacted to my proposal in the earlier drabble I decided to do one of my own anyway**  
**Please give me a review with your requests this time ok? I'd really apreciate it.**

**Warning: Angst, Heartbreak**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me and 'Here Comes Goodbye' doesn't either. I only edited it 'cause it wouldn't fit the fic otherwise.**

It might be confusing, but  
-_Italics are memories_  
-_**Bold is the song**_  
-Normal is the present

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye**

He stood in the spotlight as the song ended. Fans were cheering wildly as he opened his mouth to announce something.

"Thank you! I've had a wonderful night!" The cheers became louder and Naruto grinned, causing some girls to faint in the front row.

"And now before I go. Especially for you all. I'm going to sing one last song since you're such a wonderful crowd... So wonderful that this is going to be the first time I'm going to sing this song live outside of the studio since my breakthrough three years ago… Yes you all know which song I mean."

Several shouts filled the arena and Naruto's grin turned into a sad smile.

"I wrote this song for someone, about someone actually… About 5 years ago. This is based on a true story, exactly like I experienced it."

The music started off softly and it became completely silent.

"Without further ado… 'Here comes goodbye'!"

----

_His hands moved flawlessly over the piano keys as he played his newest tune. Naruto paused for a moment to take time to write down the notes he thought fit best into what he had so far._

**_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_**  
**_And it's not like him to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio_**

_Blue eyes momentarily focused on the faded red truck that came up his dirt driveway. He stopped the urge to smile as he turned back to his piano. Something didn't feel right._  
_**  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
He usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

_His hands paused with their movements. Looks like his suspicions were right. Sluggishly he stood up and made his way to the door. Naruto opened it and immediately frowned at the sight. Sasuke was just standing there, his head facing the ground as he held onto the strap of his backpack. Naruto knew he was going to leave the country to study further, but never knew it was going to be so soon._

**_Here comes goodbye_**  
**_Here comes the last time_**  
**_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_**  
**_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_**

_Almost immediately Naruto reached forward and pulled Sasuke into his arms, shutting the door with his foot. He held the raven for a moment, sighing heavily against his shoulder. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of what was going to come. Without saying another word he covered Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke pressed back._

**_Here comes the pain_**  
**_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_**

_Soon they were naked on Naruto's bed together, bonded. Pants and loud moans filled the closed off room. After they both came only a soft rustling of sheets was heard. Naruto rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in desperation._  
_**  
And he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye**_

_The next morning when Naruto woke up the place next to him was ice cold. Sasuke had already left. No words had been exchanged between them. Last night had been goodbye._

_---_

_I** can hear him say "I love you" like it was yesterday**_  
**_And I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this way_**

_Naruto was on his Piano as usual, Sakura rambling as she paced behind him._

_"Naruto! Get up and DO something! It's been two years since you've seen and even heard from him! Suck it up, shit happens-"_

_Naruto's head jerked up as he heard a familiar sound from outside the house. Stones crunching underneath worn tires. Blue eyes turned outside as breaks screeched. A faded red truck stopped in front of his house. He could see Uchiha Fugaku stepping out of the driver's seat and he quickly got up and rushed over to the door._

**_One day I thought I'd see him with his daddy by his side_**  
**_And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_**

_With a grin he opened the door expecting to see him in front of him, once again. But instead he met a face half covered with shaggy brown hair, cheeks with upside down red triangles on them and a canine smile. Naruto frowned._

_"Ah Naruto. This is Inuzuka Kiba, he wanted to talk to you about your music." Fugaku explained._

_"My… music? What do you mean Mr. Uchiha?"_

_"What he means is that I'm going to give you a musical career, I heard a song from a CD in a bar here in town and was told that it was your work."_

_"Well… It isn't much. It's mostly something I do in my free time."_

_"Yeah, so he means he always makes music." Sakura said with a smile._

_"You in?" Kiba asked as he looked at his wrist watch, seemingly in a hurry._

_"Ok."_

---

_"Recording in three, two, one."_

_**But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time **_

_Naruto listened carefully to the recording. He could hardly even recognize his own voice! But besides that, Kiba had made his song even better than it already was._  
**  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry _**

_To think of what he had to go through to even get here. He wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Sasuke. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks as he listened on._

_**Here comes the pain**_  
_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_  
_**And he was right here in my arms tonight**_  
_**But here comes goodbye**_

_As the recording ended the producer announced that it was a wrap. Next to him Kiba shouted out in joy and the other band members as well. Kiba leaned down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

_"I know it's beautiful, no need to cry kid. Good job for a farm boy"_

_Naruto wiped his tears away with his sleeve and smirks up at Kiba._

_"Good job for a city slicker."  
_  
---

As he sang on more memories surfaced. His sight became slightly blurry as he blinked the tears away.

_**Why's it have to go from good to gone?**_

_"Sasuke bastard! It's always you're fault that Sakura doesn't look at me!"_

_"What are you blaming me for idiot? It's not like I want her to!"_

_As they bickered a random passerby accidently bumped into Naruto causing him to fall on top of Sasuke. Both boys stared at each other, their lips locked together._

_Their first, accidental kiss_

_**Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone**_

_Naruto leaned against the tree as he clutched his jaw. Damn that Sasuke had a nasty right hook. Enraged Naruto launched himself on top of Sasuke, causing them to roll off of the hill._

_They struggled as the slowly came to a stop at the bottom, dizziness not fazing them at all. Within minutes Naruto finally managed to pin Sasuke under him._

_"Hah! That's what you get when you steal the last piece of cake."_

_"Tch. Moron."_

_Only then did Naruto notice how close their faces were to each other. He could feel Sasuke's breath run over his face and bring his typical scent to his nose. The blond marveled at how flustered that other looked. For some reason he couldn't help but focus on those soft lips. Would they feel the same as two years ago?_

_Slowly Naruto leaned forward, closing the space between them until his lips were pressed against Sasuke's._

_Both boys froze for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Naruto relaxed when he saw Sasuke shut his eyes and wrap his arms around his shoulders. His eyes shut as he sighed in content._

_Their first, real kiss_

_**Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!**_

_"You imbecile!"_

_Naruto winced as Sakura shouted at him before punching him hard on the shoulder._

_"That hurt!"_

_"Stop whining! You and Sasuke have been dating for over 7 months and only now I hear this from you two?"_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke looked away from Sakura's accusing gaze. Both slightly embarrassed. Sakura chuckled lightly at her best friends antics and reach over and brought their hands together._

_"Well, at least act like you guys are going out."_

_Naruto grinned as he intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's._

_Their confession_

_**Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time**_

_"Ah Sasuke… So tight." Naruto leaned down and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's right shoulder._

_With a slight groan of discomfort under him Sasuke shifted slightly. Naruto gasped as the small movement caused the muscles around him to clench together._

_After a few moments Sasuke shifted again, more confident and pushed down. Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to keep his groan inside. Slowly he started moving his hips experimentally. Testing to see how much Sasuke could take at the moment. A hiss under him caused him to stop for a moment and he looked down at Sasuke's face._

_"Moron, I'm not going to break."_

_At that Naruto left all self control behind as he pulled out and harshly thrusted back in. Sasuke shouted out in pleasure as Naruto hit his prostate dead on the first time and arched his back._

_The first time they made love_

**  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_**

The memories abruptly stopped as he was pulled back into the present. His fingers glided flawlessly over the piano as he played the song.

A single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek as the song came to an end.

_**Here comes the pain**_  
_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_  
_**And he was right here in my arms tonight**_  
_**But here comes goodbye, ooh**_

The fans cheered loudly, screaming louder than ever before.

Naruto smiled almost shyly as he raised his hand and waved at the crowd. He wiped the tear away, looking at one of the side doors.

A familiar hairstyle appeared into his vision. Only he was too late to see him completely. Of course he knew who this person was; he'd recognize that duck butted hair anywhere.

A pale face turned back to the stage for a second, his eyes covered by sunglasses even though it was night before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Please review and send in your requests this time!**


	3. All Over the World

**Yayz! I'm updating/doing/writing something! I'm still writing, not dead at all. I just don't have much time on my hands. I was sad that no one has sent me a review to the newest chapter from Walking Away, since I wrote a chapter of how Sasuke was doing that everyone had requested.**

**Aaaaaanyways. This is a companion oneshot to _Here Comes Goodbye_ the drabble I posted before this. This is Sasuke's pov of the story. Don't have much else to say. Hope you like it!**

Warnings: Angst, Karin-bashing?

* * *

Sasuke dreaded the moment he walked into his apartment. He could hear Suigetsu and Karin arguing over something again. A faint grunt of pain echoed into the hall and the sound of the television was turned up. The raven sighed when he heard Karin squeal happily. He stalked over to the living room.

"What the hell are the both of you doing here?" He growled.

Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke as he rubbed his head. "In case you've forgotten, I'm your freaking roommate."

Sasuke's eye twitched as Karin let out another scream of happiness. "Will you please turn that thing dow-!" He stopped midsentence.

Karin raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the television. She had turned her favorite music station on and just then the hottest guy known to the music industry.

_**+  
Now, why you move so damn slow pick it up**_

_**You gotta let it go**_

_**So are you in or out, now what's your game**_

_**You gotta let me know**_

The only thing Sasuke saw was bright blond hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. The music video started with the singer on stage, blue lights in the background and he was wearing black jeans and a tight leather jacket. His eyes shone as he sang.

_**'Cause time is running out in here**_

_**And life starts wearing me out**_

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

The blond leaped off of the stage, leaving everything behind as he walked through the crowd and stopped at a girl with brown hair.

He grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

_**I wanna make this tonight**_

_**Let's do this alright**_

_**Next flight is your flight**_

_**You got it girl, right**_

_**Can't stop this, tonight**_

_**Don't be so uptight**_

Quickly he pulled her back towards the stage and helped her get up. He grabbed his microphone and swung his head to the side. The music heightened and he started dancing.

_**I want you to**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And you won't even notice what hit you babe**_

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

_**And life will never treat you the same again**_

_**'Cause a jump like this, will mess you up**_

He jumped into the air and landed on both of his feet, looking to the side at the girl.

_**But I can't do less then this**_

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

_**And life won't treat you so bad**_

The screen went black for a split second before the blond came back. He was walking over a street, the Eiffel tower in the background. Tight grey jeans and black blouse accented his muscles as he moved towards the same girl, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses.

_**You gotta let those fat beats move you feet**_

_**Baby just count on me**_

He did a short dance move with his feet before sliding behind her covering her eyes. The scenery changed again, this time they were on the Eiffel tower. He took his hands off of her eyes and sang to her.

_**Just let your head go insane, lose your name**_

_**Be what you're made to be**_

The girl smiled and he grinned back at her as he took her hand and pulled her towards the railing. He jumped up on the railing and faked nearly falling off. When the girls hand shot out to grab him his grin became a smirk.

_**'Cause time is running out in here**_

_**And life starts wearing me out**_

_**And I would take you anywhere**_

_**You got one second to go**_

He pulled her up onto the railing and held onto her before jumping down.

_**I want you to**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And you won't even notice what hit you babe**_

They landed into a white room, their outfits different again. The singer let go of the girl and started dancing again.

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

_**And life will never treat you the same again**_

_**'Cause a jump like this, will mess you up**_

_**But I can't do less then this**_

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

_**And life won't treat you so bad**_

He paused suddenly, cutting off his movements. He held out his hand and the camera started rotating around them as the girl slowly walked towards him.

_**Just follow me all over the world, the world,**_

_**the world, the world, the world**_

They came together and the camera started moving a bit faster as it moved closer and closer to them. With every second beat their appearances changed again. At one point they were wearing regular clothes and then suddenly packed up in thick winter clothing. The camera rotated around the faster and faster.

_**You don't know me yet but I don't care**_

_**You don't know me yet but I don't care**_

_**I wanna make this tonight**_

_**Let's do this alright**_

_**Next flight is your flight**_

_**You got it girl, right**_

He smiled as the camera stopped right in front of them and it zoomed out again.

_**Can't stop this, tonight**_

_**Don't be so uptight**_

The scene changed again. The singer was wearing loose jeans and an open orange blouse; other dancers joined him as he sang the chorus again.

_**I want you to**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And you won't even notice what hit you babe**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And life will never treat you the same again**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And you won't even notice what hit you babe**_

_**Follow me all over the world**_

_**And life will never treat you the same again**_

_**'Cause I jump like this, will mess you up**_

_**But I can't do less then this**_

_**Just follow me all over the world**_

_**And life won't treat you so bad**_

The music ended suddenly the camera zooming into the singers face and he gave them a blinding smile.  
+

Sasuke was shocked as Karin sang along with the song and danced exactly the same choreography as the dancers.

"And that my friends, was the new number one hit 'All Over the World' by none other than Uzumaki Naruto!" The presenter announced. Naruto sat beside him with a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his head.

The presenter turned back to look at Naruto. "So, tonight you're going to give a concert in Berlin. How are you feeling about that?"

"Excited really. I've never really travelled seeing that my family isn't that rich and we literally lived in the middle of nowhere in a small town called Konoha."

The television screen became black. Karin stared at the screen, trying to process what had just happened. She turned around and glared at Suigetsu who looked scared and pointed at Sasuke, who was holding the remote in his hands.

Karin let out a frustrated growl. "What the hell Sasuke?"

It was almost as if he snapped out of his thoughts because Sasuke shook his head suddenly and threw the remote onto the couch as if it had burned him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Karin wondered, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Her hand was promptly slapped away.

"What was that?" He said, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"What? The music video? That's only _the _hottest singer ever! Naruto's songs are sooo dreamy and I love his voice and his body is so perfect!" Karin squealed as she went into fan girl mode. Her eyes sparkled and it looked as if she was going to start drooling.

Sasuke gulped, taking a step away from her.

"That's not what I meant. He's giving a concert…tonight? _Here?_"

Karin nodded. "I have a ticket to go see him!" She took a piece of paper out of her back pocket and waved it in front of Sasuke's face.

Black eyes were trained on the ticket before he couldn't help but snatch it out of her hands.

"Sorry, I'll be accommodating this ticket. I'll pay you back." Sasuke turned and quickly made his escape to his room before Karin could attack him.  
-

It was breathtaking, to see him again. Sasuke could barely breathe as he watched Naruto do what he had always done best. It had been obvious that if the dobe had one wish, it was to be a singer. And look at him now… An international superstar.

"And now before I go. Especially for you all, I'm going to sing one last song since you're such a wonderful crowd... So wonderful that this is going to be the first time I'm going to sing this song live outside of the studio since my breakthrough three years ago… Yes you all know which song I mean."

Several shouts filled the arena and Naruto's grin turned into a sad smile.

"I wrote this song for someone, about someone actually… About 5 years ago. This is based on a true story, exactly like I experienced it."

The music started off softly and it became completely silent.

"Without further ado… 'Here comes goodbye'!"

Sasuke listened to the song, shutting his eyes as he let himself relax to the sound of Naruto's soothing voice. When the lyrics became clear to him he let out a choked chuckle.

Figures that Naruto would write a song about them.

Just before the song ended Sasuke nearly sprang out of his seat. He put his sunglasses on as he walked over to a side exit; the only thing he hadn't missed was seeing a tear roll down Naruto's cheek.

The fans cheered loudly, screaming louder than ever before.

Naruto smiled almost shyly as he raised his hand and waved at the crowd. He wiped the tear away, looking at one of the side doors.

Sasuke turned away quickly when he noticed that Naruto had seen him. He took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to butt into Naruto's life anymore. The idiot could cope perfectly without him.

A pale face turned back to the stage for a second, his eyes covered by sunglasses, even though it was night, before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Now I'm totally done with this 8"D Not gonna write anymore on them in this universe.  
Off to finishing Walking Away chapter 9!**


End file.
